


Let's Get Out Of This Town

by The__Squealer



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Amy returns!, F/M, Season Two AU, lucy and wyatt road trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: "Let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds..."Amy is back but Rittenhouse is still a threat and now Lucy and Wyatt have to leave, go on the run to keep Lucy safe. The two go on a less than ideal road trip while the team fight to bring down the organisation determined on changing history as we know it.
Relationships: Wyatt Logan & Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 28
Kudos: 43





	1. Let’s Get Out of This Town

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for deciding to give this story ago! This is my first Timeless fan fic and I hope it can live up to the incredible standard set by the amazing writers in this fandom.  
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Stepping out of the Lifeboat, all Lucy could do was hope that they had been successful, that Amy was back in her life. Coming back from that first trip to find her sister wasn't just gone but had never existed had been a blow she'd never thought to be possible. There had been times in the months since that she had found herself going to call her, needing to talk to her about everything, from the mystery fiancé, the revelation of who her father really was and more recently, her changing feelings for one reckless hot head, not seeing her number in her phone had brought that pain back right each and every time.

Out of the Time Machine, she turned back, watching as Wyatt and Rufus climbed out to join her. She wanted nothing more than to run home and see if her sister was there, yet she found herself unable to move. She didn't know if she could handle it if she found they had failed. Rufus gently squeezes her arm, offering an encouraging smile as he moves past her to find Jiya. Wyatt on the other hand stopped beside her, his hand gently resting against the small of her back.

“We did it. I'm sure of it.” Wyatt told her, offering her a smile before gently pushing her forward. All Lucy could do was smile, too nervous to actually speak, hoping with everything in her that he was right.

Stepping into the briefing room, the last thing she had expected to see was her sister standing beside Agent Christopher. Tears sprang to her eyes without her even realising it before she was launching herself towards Amy, her arms wrapping tightly around the younger Preston. In that moment the reason behind her sister being at Mason Industries didn't matter, all that mattered was they had succeeded, she had Amy back, any and everything else could wait. She stepped back slightly, not letting the other woman out of her grasp, a grin on her face.  
“I am so happy to see you again!” Lucy suspected that her words would confuse her sister and by the look on her face, she knew that her suspicion was correct.  
Amy simply looking at her, a puzzled look pointed towards her. “You saw me this morning. We had breakfast. You can't have forgotten already.” She teased.

Neither Preston had the opportunity to add to the conversation as Agent Christopher stepped up, breaking them from their bubble.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but there's something we need to discuss.” It was obvious that whatever was going on was serious. Dread filled Lucy as she glanced over at Wyatt who had stepped into the room just after she had. With everything that had been happening, she had no doubt that it was Rittenhouse related. She and Amy sat beside one another at the large table in the room, the older of the two keeping a hand on her arm, not quite ready to let her sister go just yet.

“We've gotten some new information. Emma was Rittenhouse all along and she has stolen the Mothership.” She starts, taking a beat before continuing, “And I am sorry to have to tell you this Lucy, but your mother is a part of Rittenhouse.” Agent Christopher said as she handed over a file. There was a part of Lucy who felt as if she should have expected this considering her father's connection. Taking the file, she glanced over it before looking first to Amy and then to Denise.  
“She's not sick like she was when this first started is she?” She already knew the answer to her question, the way the Homeland Security Agent was looking at her now was all the answer she needed. A sigh escaped her lips as she ran her hands over her face, trying to piece everything together, figured out what could have changed for this to be their reality.

She could hear Wyatt and Rufus quietly explaining to Amy and Denise about the timeline they had come from, it didn't seem as though much had changed except for Amy being there and she had apparently left Noah a lot sooner, no doubt her sisters influence had played a part in that decision. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Lucy look to the group around her, wondering what this all meant for her and for Amy, had they known about the organisation all along? Were they a part of it? She was too afraid to ask, though hoped that the people who'd become family to her trusted her enough to know that the Lucy that they knew was on their side, no matter what.

“We didn't know.” She hears Amy whisper in her ear, as if she had been able to read her thoughts. She feels her little sister take her hand, and Lucy squeezes it gently before she clears her throat.

“What do we do? We can't just go back and pretend that we don't know what's happening.” At least she didn't know if she could, not when they were still trying to figure out just what Rittenhouse wanted to do to history.

She was surprised to hear Amy speak, the historian turning in her chair to face her.  
“Agent Christopher and I were talking about it. I'll stay with mum, make her believe I'm on their side. That I want to be a part of whatever it is they're doing.” Amy explains causing Lucy to frown and shake her head.  
“No! It's too dangerous, no way.” Lucy could admit that she scared for her sisters safety. There was so much they didn't know.

“Lucy, this is the best way to find out more about them. Ethan only had so much. We need everything. I'll be okay. I promise.”  
“We'll keep her safe.” Agent Christopher stepped in and Lucy knew that she could trust her.

“Okay.” She says softly. She knew her sister, knew how stubborn she could be when she made a decision. This was what had to be done. Lucy was about to speak again when suddenly a large bang was heard and she felt Wyatt bringing her down onto the floor, covering her body with his own as he tried to get Amy close to him. The windows had shattered from the aftershock and she could feel the heat from the flames in the control room. Suddenly she felt Wyatt's weight lift, the solider shifting to gently cup her face in his hands, bringing back memories of how she done the same to him at The Alamo.

“Are you hurt?” She heard him asking and quickly she shook her head, sure she was fine before she turned to her sister, relieved to find that she too was alright.

Time after the explosion seemed to pass by in a blur. They were all shocked to find Rittenhouse had left them a note, explaining that the bomb was intended not only to take out the Lifeboat, something it seemed they had done, but also to keep Lucy out of the field, someone within the organisation choosing to blame her for the downfall of so many members. It was decided then that she was in danger and for the time being, she needed to be away from Mason Industries for her own safety.

Before she could even grasp everything that was going on, Lucy found herself standing in front of a Jeep, hugging her sister as tightly as she had just a few hours before.  
“Promise me, you'll be careful. And that you'll keep in touch. I don't care about protocols, I need to know that you're safe.” Lucy insisted, pulling back just enough to be able to see Amy's face.  
“I promise but you have to do the same thing.” Amy knew her sister well enough to know how often she put other's feelings and safety above her own, now she needed Lucy to put herself first.

Letting go of one another, Lucy took a time to say a quick goodbye to Rufus and Jiya, hoping she'd be back in no time.  
“Logan!” She heard Amy call and Lucy wanted to laugh at the look on Wyatt's face.

“Look after my sister, ok!” She did laugh at the _yes ma'am_ she heard from the Master Sergeant. After another quick hug with Amy, she climbed into the passengers seat, looking to Wyatt who sat behind the wheel. It had barely been a discussion that he would be going with her, there was no one she trusted more with her life. They shared a look, a silent promise that they wouldn't be gone for long and as they drove away, leaving Mason Industries behind, they hoped it was a promise they would be able to keep.


	2. Drive Out Of The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Wyatt make their first stop of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote the second chapter!!!

They drove away from San Francisco until the early hours of the morning, pulling into a small motel when Wyatt became to exhausted to drive.

“You doing okay?” Wyatt asked softy as he closed the door to their room behind him, watching as Lucy sat down on the bed, her small bag of clothes falling to the floor in front of her feet.

“I'm just tired.” A sigh escapes her a she falls back against the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that just seven hours earlier she had been hugging Amy once again. It didn't seem fair, that she would finally get her sister back just to have to leave her behind.

She feels the mattress dip beside her before she turns her head, smiling at the man now laying beside her. The bed was much bigger than the one they had shared while waiting for Bonnie and Clyde to fall asleep, but still they were close enough for their shoulders to touch. It felt like a lifetime ago and Lucy supposed that in a way, it was.

“Where do we go from here?” She asked softly, sure that Wyatt had to have some sort of a plan.

“Well...” He started, turning on his side to face her as she had for him. “We're gonna head towards Portland tomorrow. The further we can get from California for now, the better.” She could tell that he was tired, they both were, the day had been longer than either of them had imagined it could be.  
“We should probably get some sleep.” Lucy suggested after a few minutes of silence. She moved slowly, the day catching up to her as she pulled her pyjamas out of the bag she had been handed before they had left Mason Industries before she steps into the bathroom to change.

Wyatt watches her as she goes, taking the time alone to change himself before he double checks the locks on the door. He turns when he hears the bathroom door open and sees Lucy step out. Wyatt can't help but smile at the sight of her, in simple track pants and a tank top, she's absolutely beautiful. He glances away momentarily before he's caught staring.

“You should take the bed.” He tells her, clearing his throat as he grabs an extra pillow from a bed and places it on the couch.

“Wyatt. There's plenty of room. We can share.” He hears a hint of amusement in her voice, sensing that her words were more of an order than a suggestion. The Master Sergeant lets out a laugh as he picks up he pillow, returning it to it's former spot.

“It's bigger than the one we shared in 1934.”

Within seconds they're laying side by side, quilt covering them both, once again at Lucy's instance. They whispered their goodnight as Wyatt turned off the light. Sleep didn't come easily for either of them, even once Wyatt had fallen into a light sleep he had soon been woken by the sound of Lucy tossing and turning, mumbling in her restless sleep. He hadn't hesitated to sit up and move closer to the woman beside her, his fingers slowly moving through her hair.  
“You're safe Lucy, I'm not going anywhere.” He whispered repeatedly until he saw her begin to relax. He waited twenty minutes, ensuring that she was soundly asleep before he moved and allowed himself to try and get some more sleep.

Lucy was woken a few hours later by sunlight poking in through the curtains and the feeling of something warm beneath her. As she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that at some point during the night she had shifted to laying almost atop of Wyatt, his chest replacing her pillow and his arms wrapped securely around her. She knew she should probably move, wake Wyatt so they could get back on the road, yet she couldn't bring herself to move from the warmth of his arms. It was the safest she had felt since she'd stepped out of the lifeboat the night before, but he had always had a way about him that made her feel safe no matter the situation.

She felt him begin to stir beneath her and quickly went to move yet as she did, his arms tightened around her and when she glanced back at his face, she could see the smirk she had grown so accustomed to.

“Where do you think you're going, ma'am?” Wyatt asked as he opened his eyes, loosening his grip slightly.

“I thought you might like to wake up without me smothering you.” Her shoulders lifted in a shrug as she offered him a soft smile. “I didn't mean to use you as a hot water bottle.”

“I happily volunteer my services as your hot water bottle.” At that, Lucy couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her, shaking her head as his smirk turned into a grin.

“As much as I would like to stay here all day. We really should get on the road.” Wyatt really hated to have to bring them back to reality, but he knew the sooner they were on the road, the sooner they could get to Portland. It would be far from their final stop, just another place to spend the night, but he was hoping they would be able to make it before midnight, hopefully in time for them to get something for dinner that wasn't greasy fast food.

“I'll let you get ready first and figure out somewhere for us to stay tonight.” He offered.

With a nod, Lucy waited a few extra seconds before extracting herself from Wyatt's embrace. Leaving him in the bed as she picked up her bag and headed into the bathroom. Once there was a closed door between the two of them, the historian let out a long sigh. All she wanted to do was call Amy, hear her voice, tell her about this morning, but she knew she couldn't, she could only wait and hope that her sister would find the chance to call her.

Was waking up in Wyatt's arms a mistake? She didn't know, they'd spoken before their last mission in the lifeboat about the possibilities of something, of not being ready to say goodbye to one another but was this what he had meant? Turning to the shower, she turned on the water, there wasn't the time to over think things, she knew that, she needed to ensure that her relationship with Wyatt stayed at a place where spending every day together for who knows how long wasn't uncomfortable. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her thoughts as she went about trying to get ready for the day.

By the time Lucy came out of the bathroom, Wyatt already had his things packed, he'd changed quickly, taking a few minutes to brush his teeth.   
“You ready to go?” He asked Lucy, moving to stand beside her, gently taking her bag from her hand.

“As ready as I can be.” She glanced around the room, making sure nothing had been left despite the fact that they hadn't unpacked. With her bag slung over his shoulder, Wyatt gently placed his hand against the small over her back, leading her out towards the car, ready to see where the day would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I was a little worried it might be a little too flirty, too soon but it kinda just felt right.   
> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this. Please let me know what you thought! I hope to have chapter three up for you soon.


	3. I Counted Days, I Counted Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Wyatt's first night in Minneapolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!!   
> As I post this, this story has 495 views. Thank you so much for that! I appreciate it so much.  
> So this isn't beta read so all mistakes are mine. I am researching distances between states and cities in America so hopefully I'm getting that right. Also it's crazy just how far you can drive across America in a day. You're lucky to leave one states in a day in Australia. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this, thank you so much for reading!

Just over five days has passed since they had left San Francisco, and Lucy and Wyatt were just driving across the Minnesota boarder. They'd spent a couple of nights in Portland, Wyatt insisting that they take a day to explore the city, giving Lucy the perfect opportunity to tell him about the history of the place. It had been nice to pretend they were simply on vacation and forget about what they were trying get away from for a little while. And for Wyatt, he realised there was nothing he enjoyed more than seeing Lucy relaxed and in her element. Seeing the way her eyes lit up when she was going on about history was something he loved to experience.

Arriving in a small town just outside of Minneapolis, Wyatt pulled into the parking lot of the next motel they'd be calling home for the next few nights.

“Let's get checked in and then we can go for a walk.” He suggested, glancing over to Lucy with a soft smile on his face. He waited until she nodded her agreement before he shut the engine off and hopped out. They had already decided on a system of taking in turns on who gets them a room, this time it was his while she stayed back to get their bags from the car. It surprised him that he had already gotten so used to spending everyday with Lucy. Since that first night, he hadn't tried to take the couch or the floor, all she had to do was shoot him a specific look each night and he knew that he was expected to sleep right beside her.

It didn't take long to get them checked in and they were quickly unpacking for the next few nights. At Lucy's hesitant suggestion they had decided to check in as a married couple, this time as Mr and Mrs Martin. It had been a discussion they'd had in the quiet of night, laying beneath the covers on their first night in Portland. She had suggested it in hopes that it may be another measure to ensure that Rittenhouse didn't find them. Wyatt had surprised her when he'd agreed quickly. He could tell that she had expected him to be apprehensive about the idea, whether it was because she worried about how he would feel due to Jessica or if she had just assumed he'd turn it down, he wasn't sure, but he trusted her and he trusted her ideas, just as much as she did his.

“So, shall we go some dinner, Mrs Martin?” Wyatt suggested, a hint of a grin on his face. While they were both constantly aware of the dangers that had lead to this road trip or theirs, he had been determined to ensure that there were moments where Lucy could really enjoy herself. He did it in hopes that they wouldn't reach a point where they were at each other's throats and desperate to get as far away from the other as possible. The only way they'd handle this well would be to ensure that their time on the road didn't end up damaging their relationship.

Lucy looked up at Wyatt with a smile before shrugging playfully.

“Now you want to feed me? Where was this an hour ago when I want a coffee break.” The teasing came with ease as she reached for her handbag, holding her hand out towards him expectantly. It amazed her at how quickly and easily they had fallen into the roles of married couple. Their hands fit together in a way that had her feeling like they had been made to hold each other. With their fingers intertwined, Wyatt gave her hand a quick squeeze before they left the room, leaving the car behind in favour of walking the short distance into town.

“How long are we staying here?” Lucy asked after a few minutes of silence.  
“A few days at most. The further we get from California, the longer we can stay.” Wyatt was looking forward to being far enough that they could find something a little more stable. Neither of them particularly wanted to be far away from the team, they hadn't discussed it, but it was obvious to them both that they were worried about what would happen if the Mothership jumped. For Wyatt though, Lucy's safety was his first priority. Keeping her safe was more than just an order, it was something he _had_ to do.

They find a small restaurant in town, chatting about a few things they were hoping to do before they moved on, for Wyatt laundry was definitely high on the list, they only had enough clothes to last them a couple of weeks before they'd need to make a stop to buy more if they didn't take the time to find a laundromat.

“I'd like you to train me.” Lucy announced over dessert. “I know you can protect me but I also need to be able to look after myself. I want to be able to.”

Putting his fork down, Wyatt reached across the table, gently taking her hand.

“When we find a place to settle down a bit, I promise to teach you.” He was thanked with one of those Lucy Preston smiles that he loved so much and a squeeze of his fingers before they returned to their food.

The walk back to their motel had been filled with a laughs as they lamented over outfits they'd had to wear in the past, making lists of the three most uncomfortable.

“Here.” Wyatt said quietly as he wrapped his jacket around Lucy's shoulders, despite her instance that she wasn't could he'd been able to feel her shivering as they walked.

“Thank you.” Pulling the jacket tighter around her, Lucy dropped Wyatt's hand, instead wrapping her arm around his waist, smiling as her solider pulled her closer into him.

Reaching their room, they quietly went about their usually routine, showering and changing before they slipped into bed beside one another, some program they were sure Rufus would've loved playing quietly on the tv providing background noise.

“We should try and call Agent Christopher tomorrow, see how everyone is doing, make sure Amy is ok.” Wyatt suggested, smiling as Lucy's eyes light up at the mention of her sister. It seemed to still be a shock that they had really gotten her back and he could tell how much she wanted all of this to be over so she could get back to her.

“I'd like that. Thank you.” She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her cheeks. It already felt like it had been to long since they had last spoken.

Eventually, the tv went off, only the lights outside of the window illuminating the room. The two moved closer to one another, Lucy tucking herself into Wyatt's side as if it were second nature to her now. They had tried to sleep in separate beds in the last motel they had stayed in where only a double room had been available, it had only taken an hour for Wyatt to ask to join her. With whispers of _goodnights_ and _sweet dreams,_ Wyatt gently wrapped his arms around Lucy, revelling in how right it felt, quickly falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter. Please let me know what you think!  
> Next chapter, another day in Minneapolis and a call to Amy, don't worry I do plan on including her some more!  
> Thank you all so much for reading this story, I hope you know how much I appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd very much like to continue this story. It's only set as complete until I can figure out if there's any interest in this story.  
> Thank you all so much for reading. Please do let me know what you thought and if you'd like me to continue.  
> If you want to discuss this fic or just chat about Timeless, I can be found on twitter under the same username or tumblr as perfectlittlesoul.


End file.
